


Those Are The Most Ridiculous Lies You Have Ever Told Me

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Totally useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is just the angels crying; lightning is an angel flickering the lights in Heaven; thunder is God and all the angels going bowling; Jesus was born on December 25th; the Christmas Tree was a Christian tradition; Christmas is the most important religious holiday; Hamburgers are made from ham. Dean, tell Cas the truth for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Are The Most Ridiculous Lies You Have Ever Told Me

Castiel quivered against Dean's side as the crash of thunder drowned out a strain of the song he'd shuffled to on the speakers. He glanced at the window in time for his eyes to reflect the flash of lightning like a cat's, making Dean smirk as he reclined further into the couch cushions. The angel turned to look at him with what Dean could only describe as horror, and the hunter lifted one arm to welcome the angel's vessel closer to his side.

Castiel took the invitation and snuggled in tight, his forehead against the cusp of Dean's throat.

Dean frowned and shifted minutely, the way the angel tightened his grip on Dean's thin cotton shirt dragging the corners of his mouth down deeper and forming worry lines in his forehead. "Cas?" Dean turned his mouth toward the angel's ear, speaking softly and low, and he felt the angel stir faintly. "Cas, are you alright?"

"..." Dean sat up now, pulling the smaller man to him, eyeing the trench coat across the room with worry instead of meeting Castiel's baby blues. "Dean, what happened while I was asleep?"

"What?" Dean looked down at the angel in alarm, seeing fear and guilt in his eyes buried so deep he'd need pliers to pull it out. Dean looked out the window, back at Castiel, out the window, and he quickly snatched up the remote for the stereo, thanking God for swanky hotels and . "You were asleep for an  **hour** , Cas. Nothing happened."

"Then why are my brothers fighting? What hasn't been done? Why are they  **screaming**?!"

"'Screaming'?" Dean flinched, turning his eyes to the window as if the archangels would burst in raining holy fire down upon them. "It's  **thunder** , isn't it?"

"'Thunder'?" Castiel needed a moment and took it, frowning through watering eyes at the rain streaming down the window. "..."

"You know; rain is angels crying, lightning is an angel flickering the lights, and thunder is all the angels goin' bowling. Remember?"

Castiel stared at Dean levelly through a peal of thunder and lightning. "Dean, I've done no such things. Those are the most ridiculous  **lies** you have ever told me, even more so than the lie you live known as 'Christmas'."

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Dean stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

"Everything." Castiel grunted, "The ridiculous idea that the Christ-child was born in  **winter**  of all times is the worst part. Lies; all of it."

"They're the best damn lies of the whole damn year." Dean corrected, poking Castiel's chest. "I don't see me getting presents like Christmas at any  **other**  time of year."

"You hate Christmas, Dean." Castiel pointed out, crossing his arms over his vessel's narrow chest and frowning at the older Winchester brother. He didn't say anything more -he didn't need to, really- and Dean exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes.

"Nevermind," Dean grumbled, resting his arms on the back of the sofa casually as the rain seemed to die down and the storm to subside. "drop it." He restarted the music, tilting his head back, and waiting until the angel's lithe vessel was curled back against him to smirk.

Hunter, one.  
Angel, zero.


End file.
